


In Your Arms

by NeroIris



Series: Minewt AUs [7]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Flustered Newt, M/M, Minho is the hot neighbor we all wish we could have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroIris/pseuds/NeroIris
Summary: Newt had been trying, to no avail, to catch the attention of his fit, attractive neighbor for nearly a year now. But when he finally did, it came rather unexpectedly.





	In Your Arms

Newt had no idea where he was and it was absolutely and utterly terrifying. It was pitch black and the air surrounding him was thick and metallic. He couldn’t remember anything. Oh my god, he couldn’t remember anything. He knew his name, yes. But what else? Why was he here? He pulled himself off of the cold floor but his head crashed painfully into the ceiling.

He shuddered as he felt his way around his surroundings. He seemed to be trapped in some sort of box. He racked his brain but couldn’t remember ever having been in this situation before. What the hell was this? Had he been drugged?

Suddenly, the box seemed to come to life. Awful, metallic clanking filled his ears and he fell to the corner of the box. It was moving like some sort of twisted elevator. What was going on? Was he going to die? The box continued moving upwards, taking Newt to his death.

* * *

He woke up with a scream. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that his fear was unreasonable, that it was just a nightmare. It was not real. But he couldn’t shake the tears, his entire body shook with the strength of them. He needed to get up. Splash his face with water, turn on the lights, something. But his legs wouldn’t cooperate. He was paralyzed by the fear that was crawling through him. 

He didn’t know how long he laid in his bed but it was a very long time. He waited for his breathing to calm down but every time he thought he was ok, another loud sob would rip through his body. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms surrounded him. His first reaction was to scramble away in fear, but the body behind him held him tight.

He heard a soft voice by his ear. “Newt?”

Newt continued to push away from the person, convinced that whoever it was trying to kill him.

“Newt,” the voice repeated. “It’s ok, you’re ok.” Finally the blonde was able to slow his breathing enough to think clearly. He turned around in the cage of arms surrounding him and came face to face with his very attractive (and very shirtless) neighbor. Minho, who lived across the hall, wore only a pair of glasses and his boxer briefs. This definitely wasn’t going to help Newt think straight.

“Are you ok?” Minho asked, worry etched on his face.

“Bloody fantastic,” Newt replied, trying to keep his voice steady. Suddenly, he was acutely aware of the arms still wrapped tightly around him. “Thank you, Minho.”

“Of course,” the other man responded warmly. He, too, seemed aware of his perhaps inappropriate closeness to his neighbor and gingerly untangled himself.

“This is so embarrassing,” the blonde said, ruffling his hair. “I feel like a little kid.”

“Trust me, I don’t mind,” Minho responded, still seated a little too close to Newt than could be considered normal. “I’m just glad you’re ok.”

After an awkward pause, Minho cleared his throat, “so I should probably head back.” Despite this, he made no effort to move.

“You don’t have to,” Newt said, a little too quickly. “I mean, you can stay. If you want.”

Minho did, very very much.

“How’d you get in my apartment anyway,” the blonde asked after a pause.

“I know where you keep your spare.” At Newt’s quizzical glance, Minho continued. “Under the doormat isn’t exactly a great hiding place.”

“Fair enough,” Newt said with a chuckle. After glancing at his alarm clock (was it really only 2 o’clock?), he announced that he was going back to sleep, shooting Minho a very pointed look.

Minho, getting the hint ( _finally_ , Newt had been trying to flirt with him for over a year now), crawled to the other side of the bed. His muscles flexed with each movement and Newt was mesmerized. He ought to have more nightmares.

“I didn’t know you wear glasses,” Newt said offhandedly as he crawled under the sheets. 

Minho, who had just placed them on the bedside table responded, “Uh, occasionally. I don’t really like them.”

“Well, I think they’re actually really hot,” replied the blonde, muffling his embarrassment with his pillow.

“Of course they are, it’s me.”

“I’ll kick you out.“

“No you wouldn’t, you like me too much.”

“Try me.”

Needless to say, Minho did not want to try.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I forgot to mention in my other stories, this is completely unbeta'd! Let me know if you have any comments/suggestions! Thanks!


End file.
